generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United
Tomorrow Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes United is timorrow. So excited !!! I hope it answers a lot of questions with a ton of new aliens.CNBENREX10 15:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) -Finnaly we will have ansewrs and get to see shocksquatch and the upgrade suit,not to mention upgrade himself! TODAY ITS TODAY!!!!! TODAYTODAYTODAYTODAYTODAY CNBENREX10 13:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Calm down... We all know it's airing today. Relax, your typing is interfering with the page scroll. —JuniperAlien (talk) 22:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Since Ben was exposed to Nanites, wouldn't he like unleash them to his world when he returns? ~Peanut64~ ::It's non canon, isn't it?? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 03:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::@Peanut64- Well, that's an uncovered topic so far... @Evolved To'kustar- I'm pretty sure it's canon. Yes. —JuniperAlien (talk) 03:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Pretty srue it's canon, since Alpha is in the Null Void again, which is visited more by the characters in the Ben 10-verse, not Rex's. Also, considering Alpha nearly broke free at the episode's end pretty much cements that there will be another of these episodes, but in Ben's universe. Skitts 03:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Voice of Alpha Who says that Kevin Spacey voiced Alpha? That's Michael Emerson or my name is Georges. 04:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have your hands on proof? —JuniperAlien (talk) 05:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Have you ever heard Michael Emerson? I don't think you would be asking for proof if you had. : Nonetheless, I'm looking for a citation that Kevin Spacey voiced Alpha. Where did this rumor start? 05:34, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Here is proof, as if using your own ears was somehow hard. You guys need to stop trusting Wikipedia as a primary source when it references people talking about how they saw stuff on Wikipedia. https://twitter.com/#!/ManOfActionNow/status/140282872744513536 Clayton is satan 16:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Heheh, hey georges, what's up? Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 10:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Links to the Generator Rex/Ben 10 Crossover' Part 1 http://youtu.be/lSZt6aWJUpM Part 2 http://youtu.be/ol5giw_9Ajk Part 3 http://youtu.be/y-sy74Rjr7I Part 4 http://youtu.be/6x3DTple-e4 Your Welcome <3 :D WingBlade95 05:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, the guy who I subscribed to usually uploaded good quality ones, today, he didn't. Smurfs (B1K3 talk 08:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes United HD Version Does anyone have an HD version of Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes United YET.CNBENREX10 15:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Rex's theme lyrics not sure where this would be posted so just in case anyone else wants to sing it in case it's not it's not posted here: "It started when the nanites went “Ka-Pow!” upon the scene, Transforming all the life on earth like nothing that you’ve seen. But there’s one lucky Hombre who can make them build machines. He’s Gen Rex! " Is there a place to list transcriptions of the show such as this? I write them down pretty oftenwhole shows of transcription for my daughter. If they are listed here already someplace would like to know where, if not, I can start posting them if others are interested. Usually just write them on paper but I could type them up if anyone wants them on the wiki. Jadisofeternity 17:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Well, there is a the episode's "quote" article. For example: Lost Weekend Quotes. —JuniperAlien (talk) 18:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) : Juniper Alien, please forgive my stupidity, apparently the magnitude of my cluelessness is beyond the comprehension of young aliens such as yourself! I LOOKED on the episode page for a quote section, and did not find one. assume am looking in the wrong place, or it hasn't been added yet but I don't know how or where to add it. My other question was about longer transcriptions too long for the quote section, such as transcriptions of an entire episode...is there or should/will there be a space for that? Think it would be very useful. I would be willing to transcribe a few of them if anyone else would be interested.close captions, can copy..lol if nothing else it would be used for verifying references.I'm not volunteering to do every show though. :: The link to the Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United quotes is at the very bottom of the episode infobox. The link is kinda small, so that's probably why you didn't notice it. And yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you could make a few transcripts! I could update the episode infobox template to display a link to a transcript page. The transcript page could be named something like this: "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United/Transcript" or "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (transcript)". By the way, the page that JuniperAlien showed you is technically a transcript since it contains all the dialogue from that episode. I actually need to copy and paste that information to a new page. Katara20 (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: :) Thank you, Katara. —JuniperAlien (talk) 15:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Rear End Slap Oh my god! When Ben slapped his "henie" i rewinded several times! I couldn't stop laughing! Smurfs (B1K3) talk 15:13, November 27, 2011 Seriously Seriosyly Noone has an HD LInk to Ben 10 Generator Rex Heroes United. CNBENREX10 15:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : I've searched everywhere. I've gotten a torrent that was high quality, but the video was only 9 minutes. JuniperAlien (talk) 16:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Do you guys want me to make one in HD. Because my T.V is HD but the bad news is that I have to wait till Christmas to get a digital camera with everything on it. When I get it I will make one and I am good at aming things so it will not frame on my room.Hrosebud5 18:33, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Ya JuniperAlien I found that one too. and thats great Hrosebud5 too bad you will only get a digital camera on Christmas CNBENREX10 17:30, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : But I did find a site that has Megavideo, Fileserve, Filesonic links but the Megavideo link wasnt loading when I tried it so I couldnt download it with Realplayer and I am still waiting for the Filesonic and Fileserve links to finish downloading so I can see if its HD but anyway for those of you who havn't Bought Fileserve and Filesonic you have to Buy them seperately. Heres the link.CNBENREX10 15:53, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Heres A picture from an HD Link I wonder who has it? : Does anyone know?CNBENREX10 14:33, November 30, 2011 (UTC) : ????????????????????????????????????CNBENREX10 17:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : HD RULES CNBENREX10 06:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Rex and Ben Working together. Four words guys, THE DUO OF HUMANITY!! I mean they were amazing! I'm inspired to create a crossover when they fight side by side with a new enemy. I wish they could do it again with Rex visisting Ben's earth. I might post the crossover at Summer. Later! Kyousuke-sama 07:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Transcript Please, please, can someone do the transcript? Please T_T Rex's Jacket So this was why he was wearing a brown suit in the promo! SPOILER WARNING: His jacket was destroyed whie fighting Alpha so it was replaced! Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 12:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) HD VERSION I JUST FOUND AND DOWNLOADED THE HD VERSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CNBENREX10 15:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Any Fanfictions of Ben 10 and Generator Rex out there? I was so excited to watch the hour episode and when I did, I was wondering if anybody on fanfiction makes the crossover? O.o? Haha, anyways if anyone has anybody that does, PLEASE message me! Or answer this topic ;)FYI I was SOO happy when I got to watch it, my sister thought I was insane for watching this and screaming (out of fanatics of course :P) at the same time... Hahaha.. Link: HTTP://www.Fanfiction.net/ Search the catagory "Cartoons" and find Ben 10 or Generator Rex. ;) Planning a crossover fanfiction. I'm planning to write a crossover with Ben10/Genrator Rex trying to battle against girls that were recruited by Van Kleiss. But I need opinions first, you could vote on my profile on FF.net Vote here!!! I need your opinions to make this crossover a reality. Kyousuke-sama 09:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode Listing Wikipedia claims that this is episode 3, not episodes 10-11. What's going on here? 00:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC)